Abusus non tollit usum
by Ayana-san
Summary: Odd cache en fait une triste vérité : sa vraie personnalité est assez différente de celle qu'il se force à avoir. Pourquoi ? Et surtout, pourquoi Ulrich l'évite-t-il, aujourd'hui ? /!\ YAOI avec scènes /!\ TwoShot, fiction terminée. :3
1. Tu n'as que ce que tu mérites

Konnichiwaaaa.

Je suis Ayana-san, qui présentement a écrit des fictions sur Naruto [The Expressed Misfortunes], et sur Kingdom Hearts [Heart's Stories & Drabbles] ! Voici ma quatrième fiction publiée sur FFnet ! (:

Les personnages appartiennent à la série **Code Lyoko**, et les personnages principaux sont Odd et Ulrich.

Attention, yaoi :) et peut-être risque de Rating M si je continue l'histoire ! :)

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre I : Tu as ce que tu mérites.<span>

Odd s'était pris cette nouvelle comme un coup de pied dans la gueule. Sans préavis. Et c'était aussi douloureux.

Lorsqu'il s'était levé ce matin-là, il ne se serait jamais attendu à être aussi trahi et frustré. En sortant de son lit défait (eh oui, le blond avait un sommeil agité), il s'était étalé par terre à cause de son putain de chien blanc, comme d'habitude, et avait râlé contre lui, comme d'habitude. Il s'était rendu compte de l'heure, et comme d'habitude, avait couru jusqu'à la salle de bain pour se préparer. Il en était sorti cinq minutes plus tard, habillé à l'arrache et coiffé à peu près pareil, un air affolé scotché au visage, suivi à quelques millimètres près par sa serpillière qu'il aimait par-dessus tout même si sa mocheté n'avait d'égal que son haleine matinale. Vous l'avez compris, je parle évidemment de Kiwi. Comme d'habitude, il avait vu que son camarade de chambre, le 3B comme il l'appelait (le beau brun balèze, alias Ulrich), n'était pas là. Il était sûrement déjà prêt, parce que lui, il n'avait aucun problème avec le réveil et encore moins avec les consignes. Odd s'en fichait, mais il avait cumulé tellement de retards l'année passée qu'il s'était fait passer un savon par Jim. Non pas qu'il ait peur de cet attardé obèse, mais ça lui faisait perdre du temps et le blond avait horreur de ça. Bref. Il avait attrapé son sac défait, avait fourré ses affaires de cours dedans, comme d'habitude, et s'était littéralement enfui de sa chambre. Après avoir couru à perdre haleine dans les couloirs de son internat et avoir percuté au moins une dizaine de personnes auxquelles il s'était excusé brièvement, il avait débarqué dans la cantine pour le repas du matin. Comme d'habitude.

Le regard d'Odd s'arrêta sur son reflet dans le frigo, et il eut un sourire. Il avait les cheveux blonds, courts et ébouriffés, tranchés par une mèche d'un violet prononcé, de la même couleur que ses yeux. Non, il ne portait pas de lentilles. Oui, il s'était fait une teinture pour la mèche. Et oui, ça faisait ressortir la magnifique couleur de ses iris. Il avait un visage assez enfantin, candide même, mais en vérité sa petite bouche rose et à l'air innocent pouvait sortir les pires conneries, cracher les pires insultes. Aussi mordre en cas de besoin. Aucun problème de ce côté-là. Son corps était également fin, mais les muscles cachés étaient tout de même bien là lorsqu'il s'agissait de se défendre. Il savait qu'il sortait des blagues débiles, s'agitait en permanence, faisait comme si il se fichait de tout, comme si rien n'était important, mais au fond, au fond de lui, ça n'était pas la même histoire. Il était protecteur, calme, attentionné. Mais ses amis n'avaient pas besoin d'un asocial amorphe qui les aimait de loin. Odd avait donc décidé de cacher cette partie de lui-même, et de devenir le clown que ses amis avaient besoin de voir.

Il prit un plateau, songeur, et lorsqu'il eut entassé dessus un jus d'orange en brique, une tartine de Nu*ella, de la confiture, du beurre, enfin bref, tout ce qui fait grossir, il fit volte-face, manquant de tout faire tomber, pour voir ses amis à une table qui lui firent de grands signes. Confiant, il vint s'asseoir à côté de Jérémie, en lançant un «Saluuuuuut» sonore.

- Comme d'habitude, tu es limite au niveau du temps, s'amusa à dire Jérémie.

- Je saiiiis, se plaignit Odd. Ils devraient nous faire commencer plus tard ! Moi je dis que c'est un problème dû à l'école. C'est pas ma faute si j'ai pas assez d'heures de sommeil.

- Tu devrais te coucher plus tôt, continua son ami Jérémie en avalant un quartier d'orange.

Jérémie était blond, comme Odd, mais ils ne se classaient pas vraiment dans la même catégorie. Alors qu'Odd était un blond farceur et mauvais en cours, Jérémie était un gars avec un balai dans les fesses et un excellent élève. Rien à voir en fait. Lunettes à la monture noire, pull à col roulé de la même couleur que le déboucheur de toilettes, cheveux coiffés impeccablement, Jérémie était un geek sympathique et fou amoureux d'Aelita, sa voisine de table. Celle-ci, en train de croquer dans une pomme, était assez particulière : elle avait les cheveux roses. Ouais, roses. Et les yeux verts. Elle était jolie, intelligente, douce, enfin bref, elle était cool.

- Comment va Kiwi ? Demanda Aelita.

- Il a bouffé mon cahier de sciences hier, mais c'est pas grave, c'était celui sur lequel y'avait les dessins auxquels je tenais pas.

- Et pour les cours de sciences ? Tu vas faire comment ?

- Faire les yeux doux à la prof.

- A Mme Hertz ? Ça ne va pas marcher.

- Je m'en fiche, j'aurais essayé ! Dit joyeusement Odd en enfournant sa tartine de Nu*ella dans sa bouche.

Aelita et Jérémie se regardèrent et haussèrent les épaules : Odd était incorrigible. La seule personne capable de le calmer un tant soit peu était Ulrich, et celui-ci était en train de manger ses céréales en silence, morose.

Et ça, remarqua Odd, ça n'était pas normal. OK, Ulrich était assez sombre, mais pas au point de ne pas dire bonjour à son camarade de chambre, de ne pas sortir un mot et surtout, de ne pas frapper Odd.

Le blond, inquiet, se tut quelques secondes, en observant le gars qui partageait sa chambre et qui était également son meilleur ami. Il avait la main dans ses cheveux bruns, déjà en bataille. Ses yeux d'un noir profond étaient comme fixés dans le fond du bol, et il soupirait sans arrêt, laissant parfois percer un air de désespoir. Odd se leva et s'approcha d'Ulrich.

- Eh mec, ça va ? Demanda le blond en posant sa main sur l'épaule d'Ulrich.

Et, à la surprise de tout le monde, le brun se dégagea aussitôt, lui jeta un regard indéchiffrable et se remit à manger, s'éloignant de ses amis. Odd se retrouva la main en l'air, comme un con, et surtout très interpellé par cette scène. Il se sentait mal tout à coup : avait-il fait quelque chose qui aurait pu déplaire à Ulrich ? À part l'incident de la nuit passée, où Kiwi avait saccagé le placard des deux garçons, Odd ne voyait pas. Ulrich lui en voulait apparemment. Mais il n'avait pas de réaction aussi puérile que ça d'habitude. Étonnamment, cette attitude froide, qu'Odd aurait prit avec humour un autre matin, froissa beaucoup le blond. Il finit son plateau sans dire un seul mot, et attendit que ses amis aient fini en retournant ses pensées dans sa tête. Qu'avait Ulrich ? Pourquoi lui en voulait-il ? Quand il y réfléchissait, il n'avait pas non plus adressé un mot à ses autres amis.

La mort dans l'âme, car il ne trouvait pas ce qu'avait son ami brun, Odd fut silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'arrive Yumi, leur amie demi-pensionnaire, qui ne mangeait pas avec eux le matin, dans la cour de l'école. Souriant, il lui fit la bise. Avec ses cheveux noirs de jais, et ses yeux plissés mi-sérieux mi-amusés, elle était un échappatoire parfait pour penser à autre chose qu'à la réaction étrange d'Ulrich.

- Coucou Yumi ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Tout va bien. Mais y'en a un qui a l'air encore plus asocial que d'habitude, nota Yumi qui était loin d'être stupide en montrant Ulrich, adossé au mur un peu plus loin.

Odd se ferma. Il détourna la tête, et acquiesça d'un air désinvolte.

- On dirait, ouais. C'est bizarre, mais tout le monde sait qu'Ulrich est solitaire.

- Je n'en suis pas sûre. Je vais essayer de lui parler.

Le blond haussa les épaules et se laissa tomber par terre, dos au mur. Mais il observa quand même du coin de l'œil la discussion entre Yumi et Ulrich. Le brun se contentait de répondre brièvement aux longues questions de la fille. Ils furent rejoints par Aelita et Jérémie. Et d'un coup, il eut un regard furtif pour Odd, qui fit comme si de rien n'était. Ulrich parla ensuite longtemps aux autres, à voix basse, si bien qu'Odd ne saisit absolument aucun mot de leur conversation.

Très vexé, Odd laissa sa tête heurter le mur derrière lui en soupirant. Qu'est-ce qui était suffisamment important pour qu'Ulrich veuille en parler aux autres et pas à lui ? C'était peut-être à propos de lui ? Qu'avait-il fait ? «Je deviens paranoïaque, se dit-il. Faut que j'arrête tout de suite, c'est flippant. Peut-être qu'Ulrich est juste dans un mauvais moment, et qu'il a pas envie de voir un abruti comme moi en train de l'emmerder avec ses idioties. Ce que je comprends tout à fait». Odd eut un pauvre sourire. Peut-être qu'un jour il allait enfin pouvoir s'exprimer normalement, et cesser d'être celui que les autres attendaient qu'il soit. Un jour.

Mme Hertz arriva et lui cria de se lever, et il obtempéra en souriant faussement. Comme d'habitude. Il ramassa son sac, et se faufila le premier dans la salle. Tandis que les autres élèves déferlaient dans la classe, Odd s'assit exactement à la même place que d'habitude. Et ce ne fut pas Ulrich qui vint à côté de lui, à sa plus grande surprise, mais Jérémie. Et il avait l'air foutrement mal à l'aise.

- Euh... C'est Ulrich... il avait besoin de calme... bredouilla-t-il.

Cette fois-ci, Odd le prit très mal. Mais très mal. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, et sa bouche se tordit d'un rictus de colère. Toutefois, le blond prit sur lui, bouillonnant de l'intérieur, et dit d'une voix en apparence calme :

- Pas de problème.

La froideur avec laquelle il prononça ces mots l'étonna, mais le satisfit beaucoup. Pas la peine d'être gentil et prévenant, là il en avait vraiment assez. Ça n'était pas la faute de Jérémie, mais cette manière d'être aussi hésitant et désolé n'avait pas attendri Odd. Qu'avait Ulrich ? Il ne pouvait pas venir lui dire en face, plutôt que de l'éviter en envoyant ses amis comme pigeons voyageurs et accessoirement boucliers ? La lâcheté de son camarade de chambre lui donnait envie de vomir tellement Odd lui en voulait. «Il avait besoin de calme» ? Et il pouvait pas venir le dire tout seul ce con ? Surtout que le blond pouvait être calme si on le lui demandait. Il n'aurait jamais contrarié volontairement Ulrich, c'était son meilleur ami et il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. Mais c'était censé marcher dans le sens contraire également.

Odd, fulminant, leva la main.

- Je me sens très mal, madame. Quelque chose dans cette pièce me donne furieusement envie de vomir.

- Mh, va à l'infirmerie dans ce cas, lança la prof qui n'avait pas envie d'un flot de vomi dans sa salle de sciences. Tu peux y aller tout seul ?

- Oui. J'ai besoin de **calme**, de toute façon.

Bouffe-toi ça dans ta gueule.

Le blond se leva, attirant tous les regards et les ignorant superbement, prit ses affaires, et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il sentit qu'Ulrich, pour la première fois de la journée, tentait désespérément d'accrocher son regard, mais Odd fit comme si il ne l'avait pas vu et renforça son expression de colère.

Ulrich voulait soudainement lui parler ? Il l'avait ignoré pendant toute la matinée, et maintenant il daignait s'apercevoir de la présence d'Odd lorsqu'il partait ? Le blond venait d'appliquer le proverbe : «Ne fais pas aux autres ce que tu ne veux pas qu'on te fasse». Vlan. Il n'était pas au service de Môssieur, se pliant à ses désirs, accourant quand Ulrich voulait lui parler et se tassant dans un coin quand il ne voulait pas le voir. Et ce fut avec le plus grand plaisir qu'Odd ignora Ulrich, autant que celui-ci l'avait ignoré et fait souffrir. Sa tête lui tournait et il commençait à avoir du mal à respirer tellement il était en colère.

Après avoir claqué la porte, Odd courut à l'extérieur, en se traitant d'imbécile. Pourquoi cette histoire avec Ulrich lui prenait la tête à ce point-là ? D'habitude il se serait contenté de hausser les épaules et de rester avec Yumi, Jérémie et Aelita. Mais cette-fois-ci, ça n'avait pas été possible. C'était sûrement le regard d'Ulrich, et sa réaction le matin même qui avait fait perdre la raison au blond. Les yeux noirs du brun avaient transmis une telle détresse mêlée d'une telle résignation que le pauvre Odd ne savait pas quoi penser. Était-ce vraiment sa faute ? Si ça se trouvait, il n'avait absolument rien à voir là-dedans...

Il sortit du bâtiment et, avec un soupir de soulagement, s'étala au sol. Il soupira encore, et se calma peu à peu en contemplant la pureté du ciel. Ses muscles s'étiraient et lui faisaient le plus grand bien, et sa tête laissa ses pensées de côté, enfin, pour observer le trajet des nuages.

Mais Ulrich et ses réactions bizarres l'obsédaient tellement qu'il parvint à le voir dans les nuages.

- Raaah mais c'est pas possible ! S'énerva-t-il.

Il se releva, désolé que ce stratagème n'ait pas marché, et se décida à aller dans sa chambre. Tant pis pour les cours, fuck les profs, fuck le proviseur, fuck la poli... hm bon bref. Il se faufila dans l'internat désert à cette heure, et s'enferma dans sa chambre.

Enfin tranquille.

En marchant dans sa «piaule», il lâcha son sac, se déshabilla presque entièrement et se laissa glisser dans son lit, s'affalant sur le coussin et maudissant son gel de fixation extrême qui salissait ainsi son précieux appui-tête. Et il ferma les yeux, et songea que la vie était bien plus belle lorsqu'on était dans son lit.

...

Paisible. Calme. Sans aucun nuage. Tel était le rêve d'Odd Della Robbia, qui fut interrompu par la personne qu'il ne voulait pas voir ce jour-là. Mais il ne le savait pas encore. Alors quand Odd se sentit secoué, il ouvrit un œil grincheux, et son regard tomba sur un Ulrich à l'air impénétrable. Avec un sourire mental, il décida de faire selon son envie première.

- Fous-moi la paix.

Clair, direct, concis. L'air choqué d'Ulrich satisfit Odd, qui le regarda sombrement. Le blond l'observa quelques secondes et continua.

- Tu m'ignores depuis ce matin, tu me repousses quand j'essaye de te consoler, tu racontes tout aux autres alors que tu ne me dis rien, et tu envoies Jérémie à ta place comme pigeon voyageur. Pourquoi tu joues au con comme ça ?

Ulrich prit un air peiné, et lui parla pour la première fois de la journée.

- C'est compliqué. Trop long à expli-

- Je m'en fous. Il est quelle heure ? Demanda Odd qui s'enferma dans sa colère.

- Onze heures trente-six. On ne peut pas en parler ?

- Non. C'est trop long à expliquer, alors tu me diras que ça va passer, que tout va bien. Ensuite tu aurais arraché la couverture pour que j'ai bien froid et tu aurais donné un coup de pied à Kiwi, en faisant comme si de rien n'était. Comme d'habitude. Sauf que cette fois-ci j'en ai assez.

Ulrich, mouché, ferma la bouche. Odd était énervé, oh oui, plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été contre le brun. Et le brun n'avait rien à dire là-dessus, parce qu'Odd avait parfaitement raison. Donc Ulrich se tut et laissa Odd se rhabiller.

Puis, toujours en silence, ils sortirent de la chambre et allèrent manger. Leur repas, avec Yumi, Aelita et Jérémie, se passa dans un calme qui mit tout le monde mal à l'aise sauf Odd, qui était toujours trop énervé pour être concerné. Tout le monde savait pourquoi Odd était en colère, donc ils évitaient soigneusement d'approcher ce sujet. Quant à Ulrich, eh bien il évitait soigneusement de parler. L'animation n'était pas la même quand Odd ne s'en mêlait pas. Les blagues étaient certes plus réfléchies, mais moins drôles, moins spontanées, et surtout personne n'avait envie de rire. Odd s'était enfermé dans un mutisme impressionnant pour un mec qui aimait faire des farces tout le temps. Mais si les autres savaient qu'il lui avait suffi de laisser un peu ressortir sa vraie personnalité... ils auraient été moins étonnés.

Odd était moins en colère qu'avant, mais celle-ci n'était pas tout à fait retombée. Mais c'était le moment le plus dangereux. Il commençait presque à se détendre lorsque la peste n°1 fit son apparition dans la cantine, la fameuse Sissi, fille du principal Kadic. Avec ses longs cheveux noirs et son air de pouffiasse, elle ne ressemblait qu'à une de ces innombrables filles qui veulent avoir l'air différentes et belles, mais qui n'y arriveront jamais. Et le sourire narquois qu'elle arborait alerta immédiatement Odd qui fronça les sourcils : peut-être avait-elle quelque chose à voir avec l'étrange comportement d'Ulrich ?

Sissi s'approcha de leur table et lança d'une voix mielleuse :

- Alors les gars ? Quoi de neuf ?

- Ne nous parle pas comme si on était tes amis, rétorqua Odd, froid comme un glaçon.

Les autres gardèrent un silence, mal à l'aise.

- Oh, mais vous l'êtes.

- Je ne crois pas, non.

- En tous cas, Ulrich l'est.

La perfidie de sa voix fit frissonner Odd. Pourquoi les autres se taisaient-ils ?

- Ulrich l'est ? Interrogea-t-il, toujours impassible, se tournant vers le brun.

Le concerné avait planté son regard dans celui du blond, le suppliant de lui pardonner pour il-ne-savait-quelle raison. Odd ne comprit évidemment pas.

- Il l'est. Il est même plus ! Dit Sissi qui avait contourné la table pour passer son bras autour de l'épaule d'Ulrich qui serra la mâchoire.

Odd, comprenant peu à peu, espéra de toutes ses forces que cette scène n'était pas réelle. Il devait être encore en train de dormir tranquillement dans son lit. Ulrich ne pouvait pas sortir avec Sissi. C'était totalement impossible ! … Ou peut-être pas. Depuis quelques jours, Ulrich semblait assez abattu, mais pas assez pour qu'Odd s'en soit inquiété. Et Sissi avait eu l'air particulièrement heureuse ces dernières heures. Y avait-il un lien ? Sortaient-ils vraiment ensemble ? Odd eut soudain le souffle court, et son cœur lui fit mal comme s'il allait exploser. Non, son ami ne pouvait pas être amoureux de cette peste, de cette fille superficielle, de ce monstre d'égoïsme. Il méritait bien mieux. Odd considérait Ulrich comme une personne exceptionnelle, quelqu'un de précieux. Il ne pouvait pas laisser cette allumeuse s'approcher trop d'Ulrich, qu'il voulait protéger.

Et pourtant...

Comme une énorme gifle, le blond réalisa qu'Ulrich ne le considérait pas du tout comme une personne digne d'intérêt. Sinon, il lui aurait dit qu'il sortait avec la peste de service. Et qu'aucun de ses amis ne lui avait dit. D'après leur regard désolé, tous savaient. Ils savaient tous qu'Ulrich sortait avec Sissi. Et lui, Odd Della Robbia, n'était pas assez important pour qu'ils daignent le mettre au courant. Il était mis à part. Seul.

Ce fut le coup de grâce.

De toute façon, il avait toujours été plus ou moins seul. Il ne le réalisait que maintenant, malheureusement. Aelita, Jérémie, Yumi et Ulrich étaient bien mieux sans lui et sans son assommante manie d'enchaîner les blagues et d'être perpétuellement de bonne humeur. Il se forçait à être jovial, mais apparemment ça n'avait fait qu'aggraver les relations avec ses amis. Jérémie, qui regardait du coin de l'œil la réaction d'Odd, vit avec horreur l'expression du blond se figer totalement lorsqu'il comprit que tout le monde savait sauf lui. Et le surdoué sut que leur amitié était à jamais endommagée lorsqu'Odd leva un regard inexpressif sur Sissi qui arrêta de sourire. Odd s'était totalement refermé sur lui-même. La dureté qu'on ressentait dans ce regard était telle que la peste déglutit et se rapprocha d'Ulrich pour garder contenance. Odd se sentait profondément trahi, et les larmes qu'il retenait menaçaient d'inonder ses joues. Il s'était fait des illusions pendant des années, illusions balayées en quelques petites secondes. Aucun retour en arrière possible cette fois-ci. Aucun «retour vers le passé» ne pourrait faire oublier à Odd cette solitude et cette douleur.

Calmement, Odd rangea son plateau, se leva, ramassa son sac et partit sans dire un seul mot. Et, juste avant de sortir, il dit sans se retourner :

- Je vous souhaite bonne chance. À tous. Je ne vous dérangerais plus, je vous le promets.

Assez théâtral, en effet, mais cela fit son petit effet. Il y eut un instant de flottement, pendant lequel Odd franchit la porte, comme une ultime sortie de scène.

Le blond fit quelques pas, qui furent un pur automatisme. Il sentait la solitude, mais comme si il ne la vivait pas. Comme si il n'était que le spectateur de sa vie, un pauvre témoin d'un effondrement total. Aurait-il quitté son corps ? Cela ne l'aurait pas étonné. Son visage était figé, une vraie statue de marbre. Dorénavant, que lui restait-il ? Qui était-il ?

_Il était Odd Della Robbia, 16 ans, et il était brisé._

...

Le reste de la journée fut compliquée. Odd s'était isolé très clairement du reste du monde, et ne parlait plus à personne. Pendant les cours, il se mettait tout au fond, près de la fenêtre, pour regarder dehors et vaquer à ses idées sombres. Puis, dès que la sonnerie retentissait, le blond rangeait ses affaires le plus vite possible (ce qui, par contre, ne changeait pas de d'habitude) et partait en premier. Durant toutes ces heures, personne n'entendit sa voix.

Odd se sentait trahi, mais pourtant il vivait quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais vécu de sa vie : ses amis (ou ce qu'il en restait) Jérémie, Yumi et Aelita, essayaient sans cesse de venir le voir pour discuter sérieusement avec lui. Mais à chaque fois, il ne les écoutait pas ou bien il partait sans dire un mot. Vraiment, la dernière chose qu'il voulait, c'était leur pitié.

Il retourna à sa chambre avant la fin des cours. Odd n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler un élève modèle qui se présentait à tous ses cours, et en plus, à cet instant, il avait vraiment envie d'être seul. Aussi, lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre en soupirant, il ne voulait pas être dérangé. Mais il avait oublié qu'il n'était pas seul dans sa chambre.

Le blond, surpris, se retrouva face à Ulrich, les jambes croisées, et l'air étonné. Aucun des deux ne bougea, trop choqués.

Odd scanna l'information quand elle parvint à son cerveau de blond. Ulrich était dans la chambre, l'endroit où il comptait pleurer ses malheurs de tout son saoul. Deux solutions :

Se coucher en tournant le dos à ce garçon qui lui faisait si peu confiance et qu'il croyait prendre pour son meilleur ami.

Poser ses affaires et se barrer ; aller se balader sur le Pont qui se trouvait à côté, et pourquoi pas se suicider si l'envie lui prenait. Ha.

Pendant quelques millisecondes il hésita. Puis il lança son sac sur son lit, s'accroupit pour donner une caresse Kiwi, se releva et fit volte-face, avec l'intention de sortir de cette atmosphère étouffante.

- Je savais que si je t'attendais ici, je te verrai, lança la voix du brun dans son dos, qui lui provoqua un frisson désagréable.

Odd avait prié pour qu'Ulrich le laisse partir sans dire quoi que ce soit, mais apparemment c'était raté. Le blond ne fit pas l'effort de répondre, pourtant il s'était immobilisé.

Ulrich n'attendait apparemment aucune réponse, puisqu'il continua à parler :

- Tu sais, à propos de Sissi...

La voix se rapprochait, signifiant qu'Ulrich s'était levé et Odd serrait fort les paupières pour ne pas pleurer. La douleur qu'il ressentait le submergeait, tout sa à cause de sa voix. Odd ne savait pas pourquoi il réagissait de cette façon. Mais ça n'avait plus d'importance, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je n'ai pas voulu t'en parler, pour ne pas te blesser. Tu es puéril, sur ce coup-là.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. La remarque qui raviva la colère d'Odd, qui était enfouie sous une couche de tristesse.

- Moi, je suis puéril ? Hurla-t-il en se retournant. Tu te fous de moi j'espère ? Tu m'ignores, tu ne me dis pas que tu sors avec cette PÉTASSE, et c'est moi qui suis en tort ? Alors c'est la meilleure. Je hais Sissi, et toi aussi tu étais sensé la détester, si je me souviens bien. A cause de toi, je passe la pire journée de ma vie... Mais tu t'en fiches n'est-ce pas ? Va retrouver ta Sissi d'amour, et bécotez-vous. Vous me donnez envie de vomir, tous autant que vous êtes !

Odd pleurait, oh oui. Des sanglots dans la voix et dans le cœur, il continua en sentant une faiblesse dans ses jambes, devant l'air meurtri d'Ulrich qu'il ne remarqua même pas.

- Pour vous, je ne suis qu'un mec qui n'est là que pour vous faire rire, rien d'autre. Un pantin sans sentiments, continuellement heureux et débile, utile quelquefois et souvent délaissé. «_Ce mec est marrant, ça c'est clair. Par contre, on peut pas être sérieux avec lui._» Je crois que j'ai bien résumé la pensée de toutes les personnes de l'établissement. Surtout que je suis toujours avec toi, je croyais être ton meilleur ami. Odd Della Robbia, le bouffon du roi Ulrich !

Il eut un rire horriblement amer et tomba à genoux.

- Mais quand il s'agit de parler sérieusement, pour vous je ne suis pas la bonne personne. En fait, ce midi, j'ai enfin réalisé que je ne suis qu'une attraction quelconque, sans intérêt, facilement remplaçable. Par Sissi par exemple. Quand Sire Ulrich est lassé, il remplace le vieux jouet. Maintenant, oui, maintenant que j'ai compris, je vais pouvoir me résigner. Finir en vieux jouet, ce n'est pas si mal tout compte fait.

Comme si il reprenait contenance, il se releva, essuya ses larmes avec ses manches trop grandes et planta son regard dans celui d'Ulrich.

- Je changerai de chambre demain. Comme ça, Kiwi et moi on ne t'embêtera plus. Marre d'être le bouffon.

Il franchit l'encadrement de porte. Mais il fut stoppé par la main d'Ulrich qui retint son tee-shirt.

- Et tu ne me laisses même pas donner mon avis ? Dit Ulrich avec une voix teintée d'émotion.

- Non, pas plus que d'habitude tu ne me laisses donner le mien, grogna Odd en se dégageant.

Le blond fit quelques pas mais Ulrich le rattrapa de nouveau. Cette fois-ci cependant, le brun se mit devant lui et le fixa de ses grands yeux noirs. Odd soupira alors, et comme Ulrich bloquait entièrement le passage, il se résigna à écouter ce que le brun voulait lui dire.

- Bon, tu veux me dire un truc ? Dépêche-toi, que j'aille trouver un autre endroit où pleurer mes amis perdus.

Et vlan.

- Calme-toi s'il-te-plaît.

- Et s'il ne me plaît pas ? Hein ?

- … Alors on fera avec.

Et l'impensable se produisit.

Alors qu'Odd, désespéré, pensait qu'Ulrich allait lui déballer une histoire à la con qui avait pour but de le faire tourner en bourrique, le brun se dirigea lentement en direction du blond. Ce dernier, un peu à la masse contrairement à son habitude, leva un sourcil mais ne réagit pas autrement. Il se demanda juste pourquoi Ulrich le regardait comme ça, pourquoi il s'approchait comme ça, pourquoi son cœur battait comme ça, pourquoi ses lèvres étaient... Mais pourquoi pensait-il à ses lèvres ?

Peut-être parce qu'elles s'étaient posées sur les siennes.

Odd n'avait jamais pensé à l'homosexualité. Il ne se serait pas attendu à ça : embrasser Ulrich. Et pourtant, ça lui faisait bien plus d'effet que si une fille était venue lui donner un baiser. Un dragon rugit dans sa poitrine, faisant vibrer son cœur et remuer son estomac, qu'une nuée de papillons vint chatouiller. Comme s'il venait de trouver la denrée la plus délicieuse sur Terre. Les lèvres d'Ulrich étaient douces, humides, pleines. Pourtant, Odd n'avait toujours pas bougé. Les pensées avaient juste fusé dans son esprit, et son cerveau trop étonné n'avait envoyé aucune commande à ses muscles.

Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent lorsqu'Ulrich, tremblant, l'attira vers son torse avec un bras et par une main dans le cou, approfondit le baiser. Et soudain, ce fut comme si Odd se réveillait d'un long rêve. La réalité lui tomba dessus d'un bloc : il avait toujours considéré Ulrich comme un ami, le meilleur qu'il ait jamais eu. Mais il avait été trop aveugle pour se rendre compte que c'était plus que de la simple amitié. Pourtant, Odd aurait pu s'en rendre compte lors de cette journée éprouvante. Mais non. Il était blond, fallait pas trop lui en demander. Détournant cette pensée, il se décida à réagir. Hésitant, le blondinet passa ses bras autour du cou du brun, par à-coups. Il ferma les yeux, mais ouvrit sa bouche, laissant la langue vorace d'Ulrich passer la barrière de ses lèvres. Et commença un farouche mais délicieux baiser. Au cours de celui-ci, Ulrich eut la galanterie de pencher Odd vers l'arrière tout en caressant son dos, pour provoquer un long frisson sur la peau blanche du blond qui eut un petit gémissement. Dieu que c'était bon, pensait Odd.

Mais les poumons humains ont besoin d'air, c'est bien connu. Ce fut donc pour cette raison que les deux jeunes garçons se séparèrent, rouge pivoine. Et ce fut Ulrich, d'une jolie couleur tomate, qui demanda en premier :

- Tu es plus calme, maintenant ?

- On ne peut plus calme, balbutia Odd, encore étonné. Euh juste... c'était quoi ça ?

- Ça, c'était la raison pour laquelle j'ai dû sortir avec Sissi.

Le blond ne comprenait plus rien. Ulrich lui prit doucement la main et le fit rerentrer dans la chambre qu'ils partageaient, puis s'asseoir sur son lit. Le brun s'assit à ses côtés.

- Jure-moi de m'écouter jusqu'au bout, sans m'interrompre.

- Ben je n'ai pas trop le choix, j'ai l'impression. Vas-y.

Ulrich prit une profonde inspiration.

- Je t-t'aime depuis environ sept mois.

Cette révélation fit rougir Odd qui sentit son cœur s'emballer. Pourtant il ne dit rien et laissa le brun continuer.

- Yumi, Jérémie et Aelita le savent depuis le début. Je ne leur ai jamais dit, pourtant au bout de deux semaines, ils sont venus m'en parler, et je n'ai pas pu leur mentir. A certains moment où j'étais sur le point de céder au désespoir, ils ont voulu te mettre au courant, mais j'ai refusé, voulant accomplir cela tout seul. Et je ne sais pas comment, Sissi l'a appris. Tu la connais, elle et son chantage. Donc voilà, si je ne voulais pas qu'elle vienne te le dire, je devais sortir avec elle. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu réagisses de cette façon, aussi mal et aussi violemment. Quand j'ai vu à quel point ça te faisait du mal, je n'ai pu me résoudre à laisser la situation telle quelle... Toutefois, je ne m'attendais pas à craquer. Et à t'embrasser. J'ai perdu la tête quand j'ai vu ton air énervé, tu étais si...

Très gêné, Ulrich s'arrêta net et détourna la tête. Odd, possédé par une grande plénitude tout à coup, sourit doucement, plissant ces yeux qui avaient tant pleuré ces dernières heures. Le blond s'approcha un peu plus du brun en le dévorant du regard. Oh, maintenant qu'il s'en rendait compte, il apprenait qu'il aimait Ulrich à un point inimaginable.

- J'étais si quoi ?

- Arrête, c'est horriblement gênant, marmonna le brun en fixant le visage d'Odd, ou plutôt ses lèvres.

- Si tentant ? Si sexy ? Si attendrissant ? Proposa Odd avec une moue adorable.

Eh oui, le blond aimait se jeter des fleurs. Le brun se renfrogna – ce qui était somme toute assez drôle, puisqu'il était également rouge – et partit sur un terrain moins dangereux pour son honneur.

- Pourquoi as-tu fait tout un discours sur le fait d'être un bouffon ? Demanda-t-il.

- Ah. Ben c'est ce que j'ai l'impression d'être, et ce que je suis devenu. Un mec seulement là pour vous faire rire, incapable d'être pris au sérieux. Facilement remplaçable.

- Pas du tout. Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi tu penses ça. Et tu es irremplaçable.

Cet accès de gentillesse envers lui fit rougir une fois de plus Odd, qui, heureux comme tout, monta sur les genoux du brun. Il passa doucement ses mains sur le visage cramoisi de son vis-à-vis, explorant chaque parcelle. Front intelligent, sourcils fins, paupières, cils longs, yeux absorbants, pommettes, petit nez droit, bouche pulpeuse, menton volontaire, cou mince. Une vraie beauté.

- Odd, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Souffla Ulrich qui semblait absolument gêné.

- J'observe le mec qui m'aime, s'amusa à répondre le blond.

Ulrich le regarda d'un air mi-blasé mi-honteux, mais cela ne dura pas, puisqu'Odd se penchait par-dessus son torse pour l'embrasser timidement. Un chaste baiser, non sans amour. Le blond sembla soudain gêné aussi.

- Je... je pense que tu ne me laisses pas indifférent, chuchota Odd en triturant ses doigts. Même pas du tout, du tout.

C'était sa manière de lui dire «Je t'aime», et cela n'échappa pas à Ulrich. Qui se mit à rire, et qui comprit qu'Odd lui dirait quand il serait réellement prêt.

- Je suis content de l'apprendre !

- Au fait, pour Sissi ? Déclara subitement Odd en se redressant.

- Je suppose que, vu la manière dont je l'ai largué, on va bientôt entendre parler d'elle.

La porte, qu'Ulrich avait refermé juste avant de parler à Odd, fut malmenée par quelqu'un qui se mit soudain à cogner dessus. Ulrich soupira, et doucement, il déposa Odd sur le lit, pour aller ouvrir la malheureuse porte.

- Odd Della Robbia ! Rugit une voix féminine pas si féminine que ça. Ramène tes fesses, j'ai à te parler !

- Parfait timing, grinça Odd en passant devant Ulrich qui eut un sourire amusé.

Sissi était dans une colère extrême. Elle fulminait littéralement, ce qui la rendait laide au possible. Odd croisa les bras.

- Oui ? Quoi ?

- Ulrich ne me laisse pas le choix. Je dois te dire quelque chose. Et après cela, j'estime que tu ne l'approcheras plus jamais !

- Tu veux me dire qu'il m'aime ?

- Il t'ai-... Euh... quoi ?

Prise par surprise, Sissi en avait les bras qui pendaient. Jouissif pour Odd et Ulrich.

- Je le sais déjà. Alors tu peux partir. Ce n'est pas pour ça que je ne l'approcherais plus, bien au contraire, enfonça le blond en souriant. Sur ce, je retourne dans ma chambre. Salut la peste.

Devant l'absence de réaction de Sissi qui était sous le choc, il tourna les talons et, histoire de la choquer encore plus, il déposa sa main sur les fesses d'Ulrich qui s'était penché pour ramasser son pull tombé à terre. Tandis qu'Ulrich balbutiait une phrase incohérente en rougissant, Sissi fut tellement en colère qu'elle détala en hurlant des injures.

Odd, mort de rire, s'étala sur son lit. Haha, trop drôle la tête de la peste. Il arrêta de rire quand il se rendit compte qu'Ulrich s'était posté au-dessus de lui.

- Hum ?

- Tu sais, me toucher comme ça, ça peut me donner envie de faire des trucs, dit Ulrich en faisant glisser son doigt sur le fin visage d'Odd.

- Laisse-moi d'abord me remettre de mes émotions de la journée, riposta Odd. On verra après pour la petite sauterie.

Devant la mine déconfite de son dorénavant petit-ami, le blond éclata de rire et embrassa la mâchoire d'Ulrich.

- Tu verrais ta tête ! Hoqueta Odd tellement il riait.

- En même temps, il y a de quoi. Sept mois que je me retiens, quand même, plaisanta Ulrich.

- Oui, eh bien, tu peux attendre quelques jours de plus !

Et la fin de l'après-midi se termina sur une bataille de polochon, commencée par Odd et perdue par Odd.

Toutes les mauvaises émotions de la journée n'étaient pour Odd qu'un souvenir, maintenant. Il vivait l'instant présent, avec son nouveau petit-ami.

* * *

><p><em>Odd :<em> J'suis beau (I'm pretty), j'y crois pas comment j'suis...

_Ayana :_ Chut. On sait. :P

_Ulrich :_ 'Tain j'suis un pervers en fait !

_Ayana :_ Ouaiiiis. :3

_Aelita :_ J'aime bien mes rares apparitions.

_Ayana :_ Ouais, je vire les personnages inutiles à l'histoire pour le moment.

_Aelita :_ ...

_Ayana :_ Hey les gens :D Laissez plein plein pleiiiin de reviews svp :P sinon je sais pas ce que vous pensez, et c'est un peu dommage vu que c'est vachement important ce que vous pensez T_T. Ne soyez pas trop sévère, c'est ma première fiction sur Code Lyoko :) Je saiiiiis c'est un peu neuneu et bateau mais il en faut bien, je pense :P. Et j'ai prévu une suite, même si je ne l'ai pas écrite encore. Si vous la voulez dites-le moi :D ! Bisouuus ;).

**~Sayooonaraaaaa !**


	2. Doutes et fin

_Yoooo!

Tout d'abord je tiens à remercier les gens qui m'ont laissé des reviews, ça me fait très plaisir! :3

Voici donc la deuxième partie d'_Abusus non tollit usum_, et la fin! Ouf! J'ai réussi à finir une fiction, faites péter le champagne. xD

Donc c'est toujours du OddUlrich, trop rare à mon goût, donc du Yaoi. Et c'est l'une des rares qui est uniquement centré sur le couple, sans XANA (qui fait un peu chier des fois xD). Je rappelle aussi que cette fiction est Rating M, donc présence d'une scène de sexe à la fin. Soyez gentils, c'est la première que je publie :P.

(VIVE LES LEMONS! / SBAF.)

Hmmm bref. Dites-moi ce que vous pensez de cette fiction onegaiiii...

Merci d'avance & bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre II - Doutes.<span>

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'Ulrich et Odd sortaient secrètement ensemble. Enfin plus ou moins secrètement, vu le nombre de personnes qui savaient : Jérémie, Aelita, Yumi et Sissi. Bizarrement, cette dernière n'avait mis personne au courant de l'amour entre les deux garçons. Odd pensait qu'elle ne voulait pas que le fait qu'elle soit tombée amoureuse d'un garçon apparemment gay qui préférait son compagnon de chambre soit appris par tout le monde. Toutefois, depuis qu'elle avait été les voir dans leur chambre, elle ne tournait presque plus autour d'Ulrich. Ce qui arrangeait beaucoup Odd.

Le blond à la mèche violette s'était réconcilié avec Jérémie, Yumi et Aelita. Ces derniers s'étaient excusés maintes et maintes fois, jusqu'à ce qu'Odd leur avoue qu'il savait pourquoi ils avaient fait ça et dans la foulée qu'il sortait avec le 3B (vous vous souvenez ? beau brun balèze). Les trois camarades étaient restés sur le cul pendant quelques secondes et avaient manifesté leur joie. Ils étaient contents que ces deux imbéciles réalisent enfin qu'ils étaient réciproquement amoureux.

Pour Odd, tout roulait. Grâce à Ulrich, qui lui avait proposé des cours de soutien, il avait amélioré ses notes dans toutes les matières. L'anglais, le français, les mathématiques, la physique... rien ne lui résistait dorénavant. Ses professeurs étaient étonnés et heureux de la progression fulgurante du blond autrefois surexcité. Odd s'était aussi assagi : il n'était plus aussi insouciant qu'avant, ou plutôt il avait cessé de se comporter comme il pensait que ses amis voulaient le voir. Il était plus lui-même, et cela avait rassuré tout le monde.

La seule ombre au tableau, c'était sa relation avec Ulrich. Ils s'embrassaient souvent, dès qu'ils le pouvaient à vrai dire, mais ils n'étaient jamais allés plus loin. Soit ils étaient tellement gênés qu'ils s'arrêtaient, soit ils se trouvaient dans un endroit à risque, soit un de leurs amis les interrompaient. Et ça, ça commençait à leur taper sur les nerfs, même si Odd avait assez peur de la suite. Jusqu'où était-il prêt à aller avec Ulrich ? Loin, très loin, il le savait. Il se sentait vrai, entier avec le brun. Chaque fois qu'il rencontrait les yeux noirs de son petit-ami, il frissonnait et ne pouvait rien lui refuser. Comment avait-il pu être aussi aveugle, autrefois, pour ne pas s'apercevoir que l'affection qu'il portait au brun s'était transformée en amour ?

Odd connaissait l'amour avec une fille. Pour faire simple, une fille et un garçon, c'était fait pour s'imbriquer. Les deux sexes étaient conçus pour se compléter, se faire plaisir et évidemment pour faire des enfants. Mais entre deux garçons, comment cela se passait-il ? Le blond n'en avait absolument aucune idée. Il s'était toujours entiché de filles. Donc il ne s'était jamais posé la question. Avec une certaine gêne couplée d'une grande curiosité, il avait pensé au plaisir charnel qu'il pourrait ressentir avec Ulrich lors d'un... uuuh.

Il se souvint d'un rêve qu'il avait fait la veille...

_Le bruissement des draps sous leurs corps entremêlés. La sueur qui découlait de leurs peaux. Les soupirs qu'ils poussaient ensemble, comme liés. La connection de leurs êtres, de leurs âmes. Toutes ses sensations étaient exquises, quoiqu'éphémères. Il sentait la perfection, il pouvait la toucher : cela s'apparentait à la texture de sa peau. Les décharges électriques qui le parcourait étaient dûes à la proximité de leurs corps nus, leurs érections se frottant l'une contre l'autre produisant des palpitations et des hoquets chez eux. L'extase, la plénitude, la chaleur, le bonheur, le frisson, les soupirs... tout se noyait en un flot de sensations..._

- Eh, Odd ! T'es dans la lune ou quoi ?

Yumi lui tapota sur l'épaule pour que le blond réagisse. La jeune fille aux cheveux noirs s'inquiétait pour son ami qui ne bougeait plus.

- Oh, oui, ne t'inquiète pas ! Lui répondit joyeusement Odd en fourrant sa main derrière sa tête dans un élan gêné.

Yumi le dévisagea, regarda à droite, puis à gauche, et l'entraîna plus loin, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- T'es bizarre depuis quelques jours. Dis-moi tout.

- Tu te fais des idées, Yum-

- Arrête ça... Avec moi, tu sais très bien que ça ne marchera pas.

Le blond la fixa quelques secondes, puis rendit les armes en soupirant. C'était fou l'intuition que possédait cette fille... Odd était préoccupé par l'amour entre deux garçons. Enfin, pas entre l'amour entre deux garçons, ça il connaissait. Mais sur la manière de faire l'amour entre deux hommes. Il y avait pensé pendant des jours sans trouver de réponses par lui-même. Et, pour tout avouer, il songeait à se renseigner... sur Internet, ouais... pas top comme solution, mais il ne voulait surtout pas demander à Ulrich, et encore moins arriver à cette étape importante sans rien savoir ou sans y être préparé. Il se taperait la honte de sa vie... Mais Yumi était importante pour lui, et il savait qu'elle ne le jugerait pas là-dessus, surtout qu'elle était une fille compréhensive et ouverte.

Odd entreprit donc de la mettre au courant, non sans rougissement et balbutiement. Et il acheva par un :

- … Enfin voilà, quoi. Je ne peux en parler à Ulrich, c'est carrément impensable...

La jeune fille aux cheveux noirs le jaugea du regard pendant un instant et eut un sourire.

- Mmh, je comprends. Donc, l'amour entre deux garçons, c'est ça ? Je crois savoir comment ça fonctionne. Mais j'ai pas envie de te dire de conneries, donc je préfère me renseigner. Je t'en reparle dès que j'ai des infos, OK ?

- M-merci beaucoup.

- De rien.

Et elle partit, en lui faisant un vague mouvement de la main.

Ulrich, qui n'était pas loin et qui avait vu leur petit manège, vit sa curiosité piquée au vif et s'approcha donc d'Odd.

- Coucou, toi ! Dis, vous parliez de quoi avec Yumi ? Dit-il.

Le blond piqua un fard monumental et balbutia quelques mots. Odd ne pouvait pas en parler à Ulrich, pas maintenant, et surtout pas de ça ! Ça lui foutrait une honte incalculable... Donc le blond choisit de partir sur un terrain moins dangereux.

- Oh, euh, rien de spécial ! Sinon, tu as fait les devoirs que Madame Hertz nous a donné à faire pour demain ? Moi pas encore.

Ulrich fronça les sourcils, mécontent que le blond ait esquivé sa question. Que cela signifiait-il ? Yumi essaierait-elle de... ?

- Non, je ne les ai pas encore fait.

- Ça te dit qu'on les termine, ce soir ?

- … Oui, oui.

- Parfait !

La sonnerie retentit à ce moment-là. Ils rentrèrent dans la salle de classe.

La journée se passa normalement, à part qu'Ulrich se posait beaucoup de questions. Quant à Odd, dès qu'il posait les yeux sur Yumi, il pensait à leur discussion du matin et il rougissait. Et quand il rencontrait le regard brûlant de son petit-ami, il se remémorait son rêve, donc il rougissait aussi. CQFD. Mais il se retenait également. Bon sang, il ne fallait pas qu'il ait une érection en pleine classe ! Il se forçait à penser à un truc dégueu. Madame Hertz en sous-vêtements. Avec un sourire qui se voulait dragueur. Oui, voilà, il avait trouvé LA technique imparable pour s'empêcher de bander. Il s'autorisait un sourire et, se focalisant sur cette image, il parvenait à se contrôler. En même temps, ça n'était pas dur avec une pensée pareille...

Le soir même...

- Bon, Ulrich, on se met au boulot ?

- Moui.

Le blond ôta ses lunettes (qu'il porte pour travailler ! Ben ouais, pensez-y, personne n'a jamais vu Odd en train de travailler... donc j'imagine ce que je veux !), qu'il posa sur la table de leur chambre, et plongea son regard dans celui d'Ulrich.

- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Demanda-t-il, un peu perdu.

Le brun soupira, et fixa le blond pendant plusieurs longues secondes. Que lui cachait-il ? De quoi avait-il discuté avec Yumi ce matin même ? Ça l'intriguait beaucoup... et le rendait profondément jaloux.

La rougeur d'Ulrich ne passa pas inaperçue aux yeux du blond, qui se mit à sourire malgré ses interrogations.

- Dis-moi tout, Ulrich.

- Ça serait plutôt à toi de tout me dire, tu ne crois pas ? Murmura le brun en ancrant ses yeux dans ceux du blond. J'aimerais vraiment savoir ce que vous vous êtes dit ce matin avec Yumi.

Odd écarquilla les yeux. Euh... hein ? C'était le seul truc dont il ne voulait pas parler ! Mais, quand il pensait à la situation du point de vue d'Ulrich, il ne pouvait qu'admettre que cette discussion soi-disant secrète pouvait porter à confusion. Et la chose qu'il ne souhaitait vraiment pas, c'est qu'Ulrich se sente rejeté ou on ne sait quoi d'autre. Le blond était face à un dilemme... que lui dire ?

- Eh bien... Euh...

Le brun soupira.

- Bon... tant pis. Faisons nos devoirs. Si t'as pas envie d'en parler, je vais pas te forcer.

- Mmh...

Odd sentait bien que son petit ami était frustré, mais il ne pouvait décemment pas lui parler de la recherche que faisait actuellement Yumi sur le sexe entre hommes. Impossible. Alors il se mordit la lèvre, et se tut.

Ils firent leurs devoirs dans un silence lourd. Une fois qu'ils eurent finis, ils se brossèrent les dents, et firent leur sac.

Odd ôta son tee-shirt et son pantalon à une vitesse sidérante. Il soupira de bien-être : il n'aimait pas particulièrement la sensation des vêtements sur son corps. Ulrich zieutait sans rien dire ; ses yeux suivirent un fil invisible sur le corps de son petit ami : ses épaules minces et un peu musclées, son dos fin, le creux du bas de son dos, sa chute de reins très appréciable, ses fesses... Le brun rougit et détourna le regard. Si Odd n'était pas prêt, eh bien il attendrait. Cela faisait des mois qu'il patientait, il pouvait encore tenir un peu... non ? Ulrich se mit en pyjama et fila dans son lit.

Le blond, dorénavant en caleçon, se retourna et fixa la forme approximative d'Ulrich dans son lit. Puis un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Odd se jeta sur le matelas de son petit-ami et entreprit de chercher la tête d'Ulrich. Celle-ci émergea, mal coiffée à cause du frottement des couvertures, un œil sombre ouvert, allumé d'un éclat interrogateur. Odd ne put se retenir de rire et tira un peu plus la couverture pour dégager le visager entier du 3B. De son 3B.

- Odd, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Grogna Ulrich.

- Je viens chercher mon bisou du soir, prétendit Odd en le fixant.

Le brun rougit légèrement, puis eut un doux sourire. Il se releva légèrement et attrapa la bouche du blond avec envie. Odd frissonna, passa ses mains dans le cou d'Ulrich et se colla à son torse, étourdi par toutes les sensations qu'il ressentait à cet instant. Le brun approfondit le baiser, et lorsque la barrière des lèvres fut passée, les langues entamèrent un ballet acharné, tandis qu'Ulrich effleurait les hanches de son vis-à-vis avec une grande application. Odd gémit entre ses lèvres et sentit son sexe commencer à se durcir. Avec de simples caresses. Cela voulait dire Stop, avec un grand S. Il se sépara lentement d'Ulrich, pour ne pas lui montrer qu'il avait le début d'une érection, aussi pour ne pas le brusquer, lui fit un sourire et, en lui disant «à demain, mon cher Ulrich», déposa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres entrouvertes de son petit ami. Ensuite, ils se jaugèrent environ une demi-seconde du regard. Ulrich avait les cheveux désordonnés, un éclat d'envie dans les yeux, les joues rosies, le rendant affreusement désirable ; quant à Odd, il avait le visage presque écarlate, la cage thoracique se soulevant de manière rapide, le souffle court.

Le blond repartit dans son lit, gêné, et s'engouffra dans ses couvertures.

Yumi devait absolument se dépêcher de terminer ses recherches. Parce qu'il allait bientôt craquer. D'ailleurs, le blond ne comprenait pas comment le brun avait réussi à tenir sept mois, bientôt huit. HUIT MOIS. Incroyable.

Du côté d'Ulrich, la réaction d'Odd avait été encourageante, et il attendait que son cœur se calme. Bon sang, c'était fou ce que son petit-ami pouvait lui faire ressentir... Et, comme Odd, il s'étonna de l'incroyable performance qu'il avait réussi à tenir : pendant huit mois, il n'avait rien tenté sur le mec qu'il aimait et qu'il trouvait tellement sexy qu'il aurait été capable de le violer sous les douches s'il n'avait pas muselé son instinct. Il se félicita intérieurement et s'endormit.

...

- Yumiiii, dis-moi que tu as quelque chose ! Supplia le blondinet en s'aggrippant aux épaules de son amie.

Le lendemain, Odd avait couru retrouver son amie aux cheveux noirs. Il avait passé la nuit à réfléchir, ou plutôt à retourner les évènements de la veille dans sa tête, pour arriver à la conclusion qu'il allait craquer bientôt et qu'il lui fallait absolument des renseignements.

- Eho, peace ! Pourquoi tu t'excites d'un coup ? Dit Yumi.

Odd rougit. «Pourquoi tu t'excites» ? Est-ce que son amie avait fait exprès d'utiliser cette expression ? Il repensait à la veille, à la façon dont son corps s'était emballé avec un baiser passionné et un caressage de hanche... Exciter, ouais. C'était le bon verbe. Il ne se serait jamais cru pervers à ce point-là.

Le blond laissa ses mains glisser des épaules de Yumi, en regardant sur le côté. La jeune fille comprit aussitôt.

- Ah, t'as failli déraper hier soir, c'est ça ?

- Nnh...

La brune éclata de rire.

- Hahaha, si tôt ? En même temps, vous partagez la même chambre... Ce qui aura du bon, quand je t'aurais dit ce que j'ai appris.

L'espoir naquit en Odd. Ah, alors elle avait trouvé ? Elle lui sauvait la vie ! Il l'aurait pris dans ses bras si Ulrich n'avait pas été aussi près d'eux et s'il ne pouvait pas se poser de questions.

- Génial !

- Je te l'envoie sur ta boite mail ce soir, en rentrant.

- T'es vraiment une amie, soupira Odd soulagé.

Ulrich, un peu plus loin, se mordit la lèvre et s'en alla, jaloux de la proximité entre Yumi et Odd.

Le blond avait stressé toute la journée, de peur de découvrir les secrets enfermés dans le futur message de Yumi. Celui-ci contiendrait toutes les astuces, toutes les explications sur le sexe entre hommes. Odd espérait juste que ça n'était pas douloureux ni bizarre. Il avait assez peur de la douleur, en fait. Mais ça, impossible de le dire à Ulrich évidemment. Il craignait trop sa réaction.

Le soir venu, avant même la fin des cours (Odd avait estimé que son avenir sexuel était plus important qu'une heure de soutien), le blond s'était éclipsé en demandant à son petit ami de lui prendre des notes, ce qu'Ulrich avait accepté même si le comportement d'Odd l'intriguait beaucoup. Yumi avait terminé depuis une heure, et logiquement elle lui avait déjà envoyé les «conseils» par mail. Odd, fébrile, tritura ses doigts pendant qu'il atteignait le dortoir. Son cœur malmené allait enfin avoir des réponses. Il allait enfin savoir.

Il balança son sac sur son lit comme d'habitude, caressa Kiwi après s'être accroupi, puis il chercha son ordinateur portable qu'il alluma en tremblant.

Et, lorsqu'il se trouva en face du message, il ne put s'empêcher de rougir un peu et de se parler à voix haute.

- Ah... Voilà, un mail de Yumi... Elle l'a appelé «Pour toi, frustré»... Pfff j'le prends comment ça ? Bref, c'est pas le moment. Voyons... Alors... Ouah, il est long son mail.

Puis il se mit à lire et, inconsciemment, devint de plus en plus rouge au fur et à mesure.

- L'amour entre deux hommes, gnagnagna... Caresses, ouais ok... Je m'y attendais un peu... Fellation hum... Avec Ulrich... ? Euh... L-lubrifiant ? Ou alors salive ? Mais... hein ? Et puis... Pénétration ? Q-quoi ?

Odd venait définitivement de perdre son innocence, tandis que, derrière un autre ordinateur, Yumi explosait d'un rire sadique, en imaginant la réaction de son ami blond.

...

Ulrich, après son heure de soutien, déambula dans les couloirs dans le but de retourner à la chambre qu'il partageait avec son blond de petit-ami. Il réfléchissait à l'attitude assez étrange de Yumi et Odd le matin-même, et même si ça le rendant malade tellement il était jaloux, il n'avait aucun droit de garder Odd pour lui exclusivement. Le brun soupira, et pénétra dans la chambre qu'il avait atteint entretemps.

Il aperçut aussitôt un certain blond ô combien choqué devant son ordinateur. Ulrich s'approcha de lui, inquiet.

- Eh, Odd, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Le concerné leva les yeux, puis réalisa qu'il était là. Il devint d'un rouge pivoine très intéressant, ferma son ordinateur d'un geste rapide et balbutia :

- Euh, ben, comment dire...

Ulrich posait sur lui un regard inquiet, réellement soucieux, ce à quoi Odd répondit par un regard suppliant. Il était absolument désolé de ne rien pouvoir lui dire, et essaya de lui dire par l'intermédiaire de ses yeux combien cela lui serait profitable à l'avenir. Le blond tiqua. Mais oui, c'était ça !

- C-c'est une surprise, dit-il avec un petit sourire.

- Une surprise ? S'étonna Ulrich, en posant son sac à terre.

- Oui. Et je ne doute pas du fait que tu vas apprécier, termina le blond en rougissant de plus belle. Mais laisse-moi deux jours, d'accord ? Tu verras jeudi soir.

Ulrich n'avait rien compris mais il accéda à la demande du blond, non sans se poser des questions.

...

Surprise. Une surprise est une action par laquelle on surprend. Ulrich se demandait comment son petit-ami pouvait le surprendre. Mais cela faisait deux jours qu'il y réfléchissait et qu'un tas de scénarios s'étaient déroulés dans son esprit, sans qu'il soit sûr de ses pensées. Bon sang, mais que pouvait lui réserver l'imprévisible Odd ? De toute façon, cette interminable attente se finissait dans une heure.

Odd lui avait demandé de prendre ses cours pour l'heure qu'il allait louper (décidément c'est pas très sérieux tout ça...), ce qu'il avait accepté par amour pour le blond et aussi par curiosité. Cette surprise rimait avec préparation ? Mmh, il ne savait vraiment pas quoi penser.

Il ne parvint pas à se concentrer le moins du monde pendant l'heure entière de mathématiques. Il fourrait sans cesse son stylo dans sa bouche et le mâchonnait pensivement. Ulrich retournait les indices dans sa tête, en ne trouvant absolument aucune réponse.

La sonnerie retentit enfin, et le brun tressaillit. Il allait enfin savoir. Odd lui avait demandé de venir dans la chambre qu'ils partageaient dès qu'il aurait fini ses cours. Et il n'allait certainement pas désobéir, trop curieux et impatient.

Ulrich passa ses doigts fins dans ses cheveux chocolatés et soupira. Il verrait bien. Alors autant se dépêcher. Il passa la porte, et se dirigea vers son dortoir presque en courant, excité. Ouais, c'était un mec normal, son petit-ami lui préparait une surprise, et même s'il savait que le blond n'était pas prêt, il subsistait un petit espoir dans le cœur d'Ulrich. Peut-être que son colocataire et actuellement petit-ami sexy au possible voulait passer à l'étape supérieure ? Il s'en voulut un peu de penser ça, surtout si son vœu n'était pas exaucé. Mais il arrivait déjà devant la porte de sa chambre, non, de leur chambre, et il s'appliqua à ralentir les battements de son cœur et pensa à quelque chose de dégoûtant pour faire redescendre son érection naissante. Et, preuve qu'ils s'entendaient parfaitement bien, il pensa à la même image qu'Odd quelques jours avant. Madame Hertz en sous-vêtements.

Au bout de quelques secondes, lorsqu'il se sentit prêt à entrer, il prit une grande inspiration, et déposa une main tremblante sur la poignée de porte. Il l'ouvrit brusquement, pour découvrir...

Odd, assis simplement sur le lit, certes un peu rouge mais toujours habillé, en train de le regarder.

Et là, les espoirs du brun s'envolèrent. Adieu, la belle après-midi d'amour ! Même s'il fut déçu, il ne laissa pas cette expression transparaître sur son visage, il avait trop peur de blesser Odd, qui semblait bien mal à l'aise d'ailleurs.

- Odd, ça va ?

Le blond sursauta. Il était perdu dans la contemplation du beau visage d'Ulrich, avec ses magnifiques yeux sombres et ses cheveux bruns. Si concentré qu'il avait failli oublier tout de sa surprise. Mais heureusement, il se reprit assez vite, et eut un sourire.

- Oui, tout va bien.

Ulrich ne répondit rien, et posa son sac sur son lit, le cœur atteint d'un nouvel accès de déception. Frustré, c'était ça l'adjectif. Il pensait qu'Odd lui avait préparé une surprise, et même si la surprise n'avait pas été ce qu'il espérait, il avait cru que le blond avait réellement prévu quelque chose. Mais à le voir, il lui semblait qu'Odd s'était fichu de lui. Il serra les mâchoires, tout en fouillant son sac pour chercher son portable.

Deux petites mains se faufilèrent sur ses hanches, le stoppant dans son mouvement et arrêtant également son cerveau.

- J'ai réussi à faire partir Jim, prononça lascivement une voix derrière lui. Et personne ne rentre dans les dortoirs avant une heure. On est tranquille.

Ulrich ouvrit grand les yeux. Il... voulait qu'ils soient tranquilles ? Son ton doux semblait provenir des fantasmes d'Ulrich, ceux qu'il avait eu au début de son amour pour son colocataire, où un Odd soumis criait sous ses caresses brûlantes. Rien qu'en pensant à ça et au corps chaud qui se trouvait derrière lui, il commençait à s'exciter, et son caleçon le serrait. Ulrich ferma les yeux, étourdi par ce délicieux appel de sang dans son bas-ventre, mais posa toutefois la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, mécontent que sa voix soit si influencée par son désir éveillé.

- Odd... C'est ça, la surprise ?

Le blond le retourna doucement, et Ulrich fut ébahi de voir son colocataire-petit-ami avec les joues rouges et les yeux fuyants.

- … Ce n'est que le début de la surprise.

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'Ulrich comprit réellement. Odd acceptait de faire l'amour avec lui. Et avait même fait en sorte qu'ils soient seuls. Le brun sourit, malgré la douleur de sentir son caleçon trop étroit. Et il prit le blond dans ses bras.

- … Odd, tu ne peux pas savoir combien ça compte pour moi.

Le blond eut une moue gênée, et finalement entoura Ulrich de ses mains tremblantes d'appréhension. Sentant cela, le brun regarda son vis-à-vis en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je ne veux pas te forcer... tu es sûr ?

Le blond prit une grande inspiration.

- … Oui, ça fait longtemps que j'y réfléchis. Je veux faire l'amour avec toi.

Ulrich ne savait pas si c'était fait exprès, mais le ton d'Odd, sa manière de le dire ou peut-être les mots eux-même le firent rougir et soupirer de bonheur.

- Tant mieux. Je ne saurais pas combien de temps j'aurais tenu, sinon...

Odd eut un petit sourire presque moqueur. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire autre chose, puisqu'Ulrich s'empara rapidement de ses lèvres. Le blond se noya complètement dans la sensation de plénitude qui lui embrumait le cerveau, tandis que le brun approfondissait le baiser, en lui léchant les lèvres pour demander l'accès de sa bouche. Ce simple contact électrisa Odd, qui sentit un afflux de sang au niveau de son visage, mais également au niveau de son bas-ventre. Lui accordant timidement le passage, sa langue rentra en contact avec celle d'Ulrich et après avoir partagé un baiser passionné, ils se séparèrent, tremblants.

Le brun attrapa les fesses de son futur amant, et le porta jusqu'à son propre lit, sous le regard brûlant et les rougeurs d'Odd. Il l'allongea avec la plus grande douceur. Une fois le blond allongé, Ulrich l'observa rapidement : vu sous cet angle Odd était vraiment magnifique avec ses yeux violets voilés par l'envie, ses cheveux étalés autour de son visage, les rougeurs de ses joues et sa petite bouche tentante entrouverte appelant au vice. Le brun soupira de bonheur et enfouit sa tête dans le cou de son petit-ami, pour respirer l'odeur si spéciale et si envoûtante d'Odd, qui le rendait fou, tout en passant une main glacée sous le tee-shirt du blond qui tressaillit de ce contact. Odd, quant à lui, se contenta de renverser sa tête en arrière pour gémir, appréciant bien évidemment les attentions que lui prodiguaient son beau brun. Le blond passa également une main sous le tee-shirt de son petit-ami, qui comprit qu'ils n'avaient plus besoin de barrières. Aussi, Ulrich enleva son tee-shirt et celui d'Odd suivit le premier, à savoir par terre, sur la tête du chien. Odd apprécia le contact entre leurs deux torses nus, tandis que son petit-ami apposait sa bouche chaude et humide sur sa clavicule et entreprenait de lui faire un magnifique suçon.

- Ul-riich... A-ah...

Le concerné n'arrêta pas son travail, mais sa main glissa sur le corps d'Odd, lui provoquant un frisson et un gémissement contenu. L'habile main sculpta les contours des mamelons durcis du blond, qui se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas laisser échapper un cri. La tête lui tournait, les sensations entières le perdaient, et il sentait son sexe se gonfler de plus en plus. Ulrich, satisfait de son beau suçon sur le cou blanc de son amant, s'attaqua à l'autre mamelon et passa quelques coups de langue dessus, pour le durcir également. Tandis que sa main délaissait l'endroit qu'il titillait pour retracer un chemin invisible jusqu'au nombril du blond, il suça tendrement le petit bout de chair rosé. Odd ne pouvait plus penser, il se contentait de soupirs de bonheur ou de gémissements, incapable de bouger tant le désir qu'il ressentait l'accaparait. Ulrich sentit qu'ils étaient prêts pour l'étape suivante, donc avec délicatesse, il enleva le pantalon d'Odd qui rougit à l'idée de se retrouver nu devant son amant. Même s'il restait le caleçon, le blond avait la très juste impression que celui-ci allait rapidement voler à travers la pièce.

Pas une fois Ulrich ne le pressa ou ne fut violent. Il pensait à la satisfaction de son amant plus qu'à la sienne, se rendit compte Odd qui décida de ne pas laisser de côté la passion d'Ulrich. Alors le blond baissa le pantalon d'Ulrich, qui surpris arrêta les caresses.

- Nh... Odd ?

- Chhhtt, dit malicieusement le blond. À ton tour maintenant.

Odd n'avait pas vraiment d'expérience, mais ça n'avait pas l'air de rebuter Ulrich qui sourit en lui disant «Tu n'es pas obligé» d'un simple regard. Le blond lui sourit, se plaça de façon à pouvoir atteindre facilement le sexe de son amant, et baissa le dernier rempart qui séparait son regard de la virilité dressée d'Ulrich. Nullement décontenancé, il l'entoura de sa main et entama une série de va-et-viens qui firent haleter Ulrich. Odd, un peu rasséréné, s'appliqua un peu plus, pendant qu'Ulrich grognait des mots incompréhensibles et que ses doigts se perdaient dans les cheveux d'Odd. C'était bon, très bon même. Les petits doigts froids de son amant laissaient comme une trace brûlante sur son sexe, tellement bon et cruel à la fois.

- Nnnh...

Encouragé par ce gémissement appétissant, Odd donna un coup de langue sur le gland d'Ulrich qui eut un long frisson qui parcourut tout son corps. Le blond suçota le bout du sexe de son homme, tantôt joueur tantôt sérieux, tandis qu'Ulrich perdait la tête. Odd sourit : le beau brun était totalement sous son contrôle, et ça, ça n'arrivait pas souvent. Il se dit qu'au lieu de penser à des trucs comme ça, il devait s'appliquer un peu plus pour Ulrich. Ce dernier, noyé sous des spasmes de désir, réussit néanmoins à glisser sa main dans le cou d'Odd et le caressa légèrement, avec la pulpe des doigts. Odd continuait sa douce torture, et Ulrich perdait patience. Le brun avait envie de lui dire d'une voix impérieuse de le prendre en bouche, mais pour leur première fois, il ne ferait jamais ça. Il patienta donc, entre les secousses de plaisir qui l'atteignait et la chaleur de son sexe qui s'intensifiait, en fermant les yeux pour se concentrer sur les sensations merveilleuses qui le traversaient. Jusqu'à ce qu'Odd réalise enfin son envie : il sentit son membre durci disparaître dans une cavité chaude et humide et ne put retenir un long gémissement tellement ce fut bon.

- Nnnnh... continue...

Odd ne se fit pas prier. Il aspirait littéralement la virilité d'Ulrich, excité de voir le visage plein de désir de son petit-ami. De temps en temps, avec sa langue, il titillait le gland d'Ulrich et reprenait brusquement le membre en bouche en entier, effectuant de doux va-et-viens qui firent pousser de petits cris à Ulrich.

- Odd... Je vais...

Le blond comprit que son petit-ami allait jouir et, fier de lui, il cessa son traitement buccal. Il continua néanmoins avec ses petites mains, jusqu'à ce que l'orgasme éclate à l'intérieur d'Ulrich et qu'il se déverse en s'arc-boutant violemment.

- Ngggh !

Le blond observa son expression à cet instant et la grava dans sa mémoire à jamais : ses pommettes délicieusement rouges, ses yeux fermés, sa bouche pulpeuse laissant passer un cri, quelques mèches de cheveux collées à son visage par la sueur et sa cage thoracique se soulevant à un rythme effréné. Ulrich était tout simplement sublime. Soudainement épuisé par la super fellation que lui avait offert Odd, Ulrich laissa tomber sa tête sur le lit, tandis qu'Odd se plaçait à côté de lui.

- Ça t'a plu ? Demanda Odd en souriant.

- C-carrément. Je ne croyais cette scène possible que dans mon imagination, répondit l'autre en haletant un peu.

Ulrich se pencha par-dessus Odd, ouvrit son tiroir et saisit un mouchoir et du lubrifiant. Puis il les déposa sur le côté, basculant pour se retrouver au dessus d'Odd qui rougit. Le brun eut un sourire, et l'embrassa passionnément en caressant sa hanche gauche.

- Mais ce n'est pas fini, susurra le brun.

- Nhh, fut la seule réponse d'Odd qui était douloureusement excité à présent.

Autoritaire, Ulrich enleva le caleçon de son petit-ami et glissa sa main sur le sexe tendu. Le blond eut un gémissement sensuel qui attisa le désir d'Ulrich. Il caressa quelques instants cette hampe de chair, puis jeta un coup d'œil à son petit-ami.

- Tu es sûr de vouloir aller jusqu'au bout ? Demanda Ulrich.

- … Abruti, continue... ! Haleta Odd en se cambrant.

Rassuré, Ulrich fit couler du lubrifiant sur ses doigts et positionna Odd face à lui, en lui écartant les jambes. Le blond était si impudique quand il était excité... cette vision érotique d'Odd acheva de plonger Ulrich dans la folie du désir. Il embrassa tendrement cet être obscène mais ô combien sexy tout en caressant l'entrée de l'intimité du blond.

Odd haleta. Il était arrivé au moment qu'il craignait le plus. Il enroula ses bras autour de son amant et le serra, en se rassurant. Il était avec Ulrich après tout, et Ulrich ne lui ferait jamais de mal volontairement.

Ulrich titillait toujours l'intimité du blond pour qu'il s'habitue à la présence étrangère de son doigt. Odd, quant à lui, ne sentait pour l'instant aucune douleur, plutôt une grande excitation du fait de toutes ses douces caresses autour de cet endroit sensible. Le brun le pénétra alors lentement, tout en l'embrassant sur le visage pour calmer le blond qui s'était crispé. Le brun lui dit d'une voix enfiévrée qu'il fallait qu'il se détende, et Odd sentit sa douleur refluer quand il appliqua ce conseil. Le doigt qui se mouvait dorénavant ne lui faisait plus mal, et il commençait même à gémir de plaisir sous les caresses d'Ulrich. Le brun le prévint alors que le deuxième allait suivre, et le blond essaya de nouveau de se détendre quand le deuxième intrus se faufila dans son intimité. Le brun continuait ses baisers pour tenter de soulager la douleur de son amant, qui au bout de quelques instants se sentit mieux et recommença à apprécier le contact. Ulrich entama des mouvements de ciseaux afin de préparer correctement son bel ange, qui haletait de plaisir sous ses attentions.

Il était prêt.

Ulrich retira ses doigts, présenta son sexe brûlant et tendu à l'entrée de l'intimité d'Odd et le prit dans ses bras.

- J'y vais...

- Dépêche-toi...

Pressé par le blond, Ulrich enfonça peu à peu son sexe dans l'intimité du blond qui hoqueta de douleur, les larmes aux yeux. Le brun s'arrêta instantanément, lui donna un long baiser et le caressa en répétant :

- Décontracte-toi, n'aie pas peur, je ne te ferai pas de mal, la douleur va refluer...

Il était tellement prévenant qu'Odd se sentit fondre et, dès que la sensation de profonde douleur diminua pour presque disparaître, le blond bougea le bassin pour signifier à Ulrich que ça allait mieux. Le brun continua d'introduire son membre brûlant, en se mordant la lèvre pour s'empêcher d'aller trop vite, de peur de blesser son amant, même s'il en mourrait d'envie et que son sexe le faisait horriblement souffrir. Le blond sentit une nouvelle douleur, bien plus faible que la première, mêlé d'un plaisir absolument inqualifiable. Et lorsqu'Ulrich fut totalement en lui, il se détendit. Le brun soupira de bonheur : son intimité était chaude, accueillante, et divinement étroite, donnant un plaisir fou à Ulrich. Le brun entama de très lents va-et-viens à l'intérieur d'Odd, pour habituer le blond à sa présence. Mais le blond s'était déjà habitué et haletait de plaisir, le corps traversé par des soubresauts de désir pur.

- Plus vite, gémit Odd qui enserra ses jambes autour du bassin d'Ulrich pour qu'il puisse le pénétrer plus profondément.

Le brun ne se fit pas prier et fut absolument enchanté de cette requête. Il alla de plus en plus vite, faisant hoqueter Odd de plaisir, lui arrachant des cris de plus en plus forts, de plus en plus intenses. Le brun serrait les dents, l'intimité d'Odd semblait l'aspirer en entier, et son sexe sortait entièrement d'Odd pour le pénétrer de nouveau, leur provoquant des hurlements de plaisir. Dieu que c'était bon ! Les deux garçons perdaient la tête... Tout ce qui comptait, c'était eux. Leur amour. Leurs corps qui fusionnaient, qui s'adaptaient, qui semblaient ne jamais vouloir se lâcher. Odd griffait le dos d'Ulrich en lâchant des cris de plaisir, tandis que son amant le pénétrait avec une ardeur qui lui était inconnue.

Le plaisir était à son apogée, mais Ulrich réussit tout de même à saisir le sexe d'Odd pour le caresser au même rythme que ses va-et-viens. Le blond criait le nom de son amant, et Ulrich aussi. Puis Odd atteignit sa limite, il sentit son corps se contracter et des étoiles danser dans ses yeux, tandis qu'il jouissait dans la main de son amant. Cet orgasme entraîna celui d'Ulrich, resserrant l'intimité du blond et faisant craquer le brun, qui se libéra en lui. Il y eut un instant de flottement, où Odd et Ulrich ressentirent leur orgasme avec une profondeur incroyable : ils se sentaient exceptionnellement bien. Puis Ulrich s'effondra sur son blond et il se retira de son intimité. Épuisés, ils haletaient.

Le brun caressa tendrement la joue d'Odd, et ce dernier lui sourit. Si seulement il avait su que faire l'amour avec Ulrich était si incroyable, alors il n'aurait pas attendu deux jours entiers ! Le blond s'empara du mouchoir qu'avait sorti Ulrich et essuya son compagnon avec beaucoup de douceur, heureux et surtout étourdi par toutes ces sensations qui étaient restées en lui.

- Je suis désolé, s'excusa Ulrich en devenant rouge tomate.

- De quoi ? Interrogea Odd. C'était génial, tu n'as pas à t'excuser.

- D'être... venu à l'intérieur.

Odd eut un simple sourire.

- Pas de problème.

Le blond se faufila dans les bras de son amant et soupira de bien-être. Ah, quelle sensation magique, après l'amour. Il se sentait épuisé, et commença à sombrer dans le sommeil.

Mais avant ça, pour parfaire sa surprise, il devait dire quelque chose. Trois petits mots. Ces trois mots qu'on a tellement de mal à dire.

Mais pour Ulrich, il devait le faire.

- Ulrich ?

- Mmmh ? Grogna le brun qui commençait lui aussi à s'abandonner aux bras de Morphée.

- Je... Je t'aime.

Alors un magnifique sourire fleurit sur les lèvres du brun qui embrassa doucement Odd, avec un amour et une tendresse incomparable. C'était qu'il les attendait, ces trois petits mots.

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Ulrich était comblé. Odd aussi. Ils s'endormirent paisiblement, collés l'un à l'autre.

… Oui, en plein milieu de l'après-midi. Mais ça fatigue, ces choses-là !

* * *

><p><em>Ayana :<em> Voilààà! Ouf!

_Odd :_ ... Pourquoi j'suis le uke?

_Ulrich :_ Parce que t'es pas assez fort pour être le seme.

_Odd :_ ... *part bouder*

_Aelita :_ Eh j'suis pas là!

_Ayana :_ J'ai viré les personnages inutiles, encore une fois.

_Aelita :_ ... *se suicide*

_Ayana :_ Voilà! Laissez une review svp! Et passez voir mes autres fictions si vous aimez Kingdom Hearts ou Naruto :P sayonaraaa!


End file.
